Oneshots
by M.J.Stratton
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots about our favorite couple.
1. Inexperienced

**I recently started watching _Z Nation _and I love the show. Honestly, this was my favorite pairing. They just have so much romantic tension near the end of the season. I'm pretty sure that this is just gonna be a one shot. Also, itis based in the town from _Fu-bar _after the zunami. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassandra's POV

"Guys, I think that just found the best damn thing ever!" Doc happily said, while walking in with a DVD.

"What is it? Crystal meth?" Murphy said in a snarky tone.

Ignoring the last part, Doc replied, "Porn! You hear that Mr. Before My Time?" 10k just raised his eyebrows at the old man.

"First off, where are you going to find electricity and a DVD player?" I asked Doc. He walked over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. Brightness filled the room.

"Well I'll be damned," Warren proclaimed.

Of course Murphy had to say one of his usual comments, "About time that something good happened." After that, Doc started walking around, searching for a DVD player.

I looked towards the other side of the couch that I was sitting on, and asked 10k, "Are you even excited about porn?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Like I said, 'Before my time.' What about you?"

I shook my head and said, "Nah. I just ain't in to porn. Hell, I wasn't even in to being 'bait' when I was with Tobias. Could have been the fact that I was forced to, or I might not be really sexual. I don't really know."

10k frowned and asked, "So, he forced you into having sex with them?"

I stared at his adorable angry face for a moment, then told him, "No. He made us turn them on and let them get distracted. When they weren't paying attention, we had to grab a taser that was under the pillow and shock him."

He huffs and says, "That stupid son of a bitch! I'm sorry that happened to you Cassandra."

I smiled at him for his kindness and said, "I'm over it now. He's gone and I'm with a really great group of people now. Why don't we talk about something else?" He nodded his head.

"So since you've never seen porn, have you ever kissed someone?" I joked.

"Nope."

I looked at him, and we both started laughing our asses off.

"Why?" I asked, after I cooled down.

"I was a homeschooled kid, who lived in the middle of the woods most of my life. I lived in Kentucky before I was into dating, but my mom had to move to New York for her job. It was in a small town, and we got a house in the woods so we would feel like we were still in Kentucky. Since, I didn't know anyone, I stayed home with my dad and was homeschooled," he coolly told me.

I guess that how he got so good at sharpshooting. "Oh, that's pretty cool. So, what happens if you die without even being able to kiss a girl?" I asked him.

He lookes down and days, "Well, I'm not sure. I guess it will just be something that I'll have to miss."

I scooted closer to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Want me to help you with your problem?"

* * *

10k's POV

Oh my God. Cassandra just asked me if she could kiss me. I've been waiting on something like this for a while. You see, I kinda have a thing for Cassandra. Anyways, I nodded my head. I closed my eyes and tilted forward. Her lips pressed against mine, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed further into the kiss.

We were good for a couple of minutes, but then Doc opened his mouth. "If I sit here any longer, I'm not going to need a DVD player to see people fucking each other."

Cassandra and I pulled back from each other. "Did you really have to cock-block the kid?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to see them two have sex. It'd be weird and amateur."

I just rolled my eyes. "We weren't having sex. We were kissing," Cassandra told Doc.

He said, "I still think that you two should get a room or something." I wasn't sure what to say, so Cassandra took this one too.

"Maybe we will!"

Wait, what?!

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs of the abandoned building. We went into a room. She took me over to the bed and we sat down.

"I'm sorry. I know that you probably don't want to do anything, but I had to win. So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I dunno. What ever you want to do." I told her.

"Okay, I have something to tell you." Honestly, I was kinda hoping that she'd want to do something else, but I would always listen to her.

"What is it?"

She got real nervous before saying, "I really like you."

Wait, does she mean that she likes me more than a friend, or that she likes me as a friend?

"I like you, too," I told her, because it would work either way.

"Good."

She kissed me again, and pushed me down against the bed.

"I found the DVD player!" I heard Doc joyfully shout.

Ignored him and just went on. I put my hands under her shirt, and on her hips.

"Here," she said. Cassandra sat up, straddling my waist. She put her hands on the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. She then unclasped her bra. I stared at her breasts for a moment trying to take it all in. For all I know, this could be the only time that I'll ever see boobs.

"What the hell? This ain't porn! It's a wedding!" Doc yelled again.

Oh well, I've got my own boob's to look at.

* * *

**I don't know if it was any good, but I hoped that you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	2. Sounds

**I know that the first chapter was originally just a oneshot, but I decided to to make a few more oneshots and put them all together.**

* * *

"Go harder, 10k."

"Okay."

Murphy couldn't take it anymore. His lungs were starting to hurt from laughing so much. 10k and Cassandra were making sounds from the bedroom, and it was fucking hilarious to him. Doc and Warren thought the same thing, too.

"Faster."

"I'm trying."

"Well, try harder."

"You know that I've never done this, right?"

Doc had to say something about this. "Oh my god, how long do you think it's gonna take before he gas it right?" He said in between laughing.

"Yeah, but it's not that hard."

"Bullshit."

Warren was just waiting for Cassandra to kick his ass for making this so complicated.

"What's making it so hard then?"

"There's too much damn hair!"

"Just keep going."

"Fine."

Murphy was banging his head on the table, but still jokes, "Cassandra needs to shave if 10k's having that much trouble."

"Go harder!"

"Dammit, I will!"

"Ow, that hurts."

"You told me to go harder?"

"Well, now go softer."

Doc shakily stands up and tells the other two adults, "I'm going to say something." As he walks to their door, he pauses.

"Just like that. Perfect."

"About time."

Doc starts to turn around, but they begin to argue again.

"You ruined it!"

"C'mon, I didn't mean, too."

This makes him open the door to be extremely shocked.

10k was braiding here hair. He held half a braid in his hands, which looks a three year old braided it. The couple turn around and stare at Doc.

The old man asks, "You're braiding her hair?

"Yeah, what did you think that I was doing?" 10k responds.

Murphy and Warren walk up to the door to join the conversation.

"We thought that you were fucking each other!" Murphy yelled.

Blushes rise upon the two's faces, they were obviously embarrassed now.

Warren asks, "Why were you braiding Cassandra's hair?"

Cassandra answers for 10k with, "I told him that if he could completely braid my hair, that I would _ya know."_

_"_No, we don't _know. _Please enlighten us," Murphy said in a jackass tone.

Cassandra huffed and admitted, "I said that I would have sex with him."

The look on the three adults faces was priceless. 10k was braiding her hair for sex, and failed.

"I guess that 10k's not getting laid, cause he obviously can't braid worth a shit," Doc joked.

Cassandra looked over at her boyfriend and said, "I don't know, he still might."

* * *

**Well there you go! I know that it's short, but I like my oneshots that way. ;)**


	3. Paper Cuts

**Yes, it shorter than the shortest fanfic on Earth, but i do hope you will enjoy it. This was based off of am idea that i thought of. I'd also like to memtion that the characters in this may seem a little OOC. Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Cassandra was sitting on an old dirty couch in the cabin the group decided to stay in. She flipped through a magazine, since everyone but 10k had left the room. Doc and Murphy had found themselves fooling around with some moonshine they found out in the shed, scaring away almost everyone else while in their drunken states. Up in one of the bedrooms was Warren and Vasquez. They said they were discussing 'important mission stuff,' but every knew better. Lonely Addy found he self keeping watch on the front porch, and claimed she was wanting to be by herself.

That left 10k. He had been doing pretty much the same thing as Cassandra -flipping through a magazine- but a whelping scream of pain escaped his lips.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked him worridly.

"I hurt myself," he cried out, while grasping his finger.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and replied, "No shit. What'd you do?"

"I was flipping the page and got a paper cut."

Cassandra mentally face palmed at the possibly nineteen year old boy. Of all the things in the zombie apocalypse to whine about, he found himself almost crying over papercut.

"Really, 10k? It's just a paper cut."

He stuck his finger out in front of her face and asked, "But it hurts. Can you kiss it better?"

She smacked his hand away and said, "No, and stop acting like a five year old."

"Please? My mom used to kiss my cuts to make them better..." 10k trailed off sadly with his bottom lip stuck out.

Cassandra reluctantly agreed after he brought up his mother. She thought he was probably in some weird mood or something. She might as well not hurt his feelings. "Fine."

Cassandra held his hand and was about kiss his finger, but 10k suddenly jerked away and grabbed her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fully with his soft lips. Cassandra's eyes were wide open and she had been too shocked to shove him away.

Finally, he pulled away and cheered, "Thanks Cass, it feels better!" Than he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed outside to the back door saying, "Murphy you owe me a snack cake!"

"That lying little piece of shit," Cassandra muttered to herself.

Cassandra's race was red, and she sank down onto the couch trying become part of it. She was embarrassed and wanted to hide away and never be seen again. Being kissed by him was something she did not expect to happen today. Although, even if she was probably going to punch 10k when he finally showed his face, there was one thing she couldn't deny.

She loved the kiss.


End file.
